England
| continuity = | image = | aliases = Old Blighty | category = | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = Earth | continent = Europe | country = Great Britain | state = | city = | locale = United Kingdom, Western Europe | residents = | poi = Bedfordshire; Birmingham; Cambridgeshire; Canterbury; Cheshire; Chelsea; Cornwall; Essex; Gloucester; Gloucestershire; Hammersmith; Hampshire; Hertfordshire; Kent; Lancashire; Leicestershire; London; Northamptonshire; Nottingham; River Thames; Staffordshire; Surrey; Sussex; Wandsworth; Warwickshire; Wiltshire; Worcestershire; Yorkshire | 1st = }} England is a sovereign country located on the island of Great Britain and part of the United Kingdom and the European Union. England plays an important role in the realms of Science Fiction and is the principal setting behind many films and television programs such as A for Andromeda, Blake's 7, The Day of the Triffids, Torchwood and Doctor Who. Points of Interest ; Radcliffe Colliery: Radcliffe Colliery was a coal-mining operation in England. It was owned by the wealthy Radcliffe family. Business partner and family cousin Richard Cobb sought control of the company and the family fortune. He murdered Michael Radcliffe deep in the mines and then conspired with a miner named Willie Spears to implicate Michael's brother, Geoffrey. Geoffrey Radcliffe was sent to prison, but with the aid of a man named Frank Griffin and his invisibility formula, he was able to escape and became the Invisible Man so that he could solve his brother's murder and clear his name. After interrogating Willie Spears (who had been promoted to superintendent of the colliery following the incident), Geoffrey learned that Richard was responsible for his brother's death. He confronted Richard several times. Their last altercation took place at the colliery itself. Cobb tried to escape from the Invisible Man by climbing atop a coal car as it was moving up an external escalator. The two men fought and Geoffrey was injured by a lucky gunshot from a Scotland Yard inspector's revolver. Richard however, was unable to extricate himself from the coal car before it was dumped onto the ground several feet below. Before dying from the fall, Richard confessed to murdering Michael Radcliffe. ; Radcliffe Manor: Radcliffe Manor was the family estate of the Radcliffe family. In the 1930s and 1940s, the estate was run by the brothers Geoffrey and Michael, as well as cousin Richard Cobb. The manor was located very close to the Radcliffe Colliery, which was a coal mining operation owned by the family. Richard Cobb wanted control of the manor and the business, so he murdered Michael Radcliffe in a mine shaft and convinced a worker named Willie Spears to blame it on Geoffrey. Geoffrey went to prison, giving Richard control of the estate. Geoffrey later escaped prison with the aid of a man named Frank Griffin, who made him invisible. Seeking to clear his name, he terrorized Richard at Radcliffe Manor, forcing Cobb to summon Scotland Yard to put him into protective custody. Inspector Sampson of Scotland Yard ordered his men to spray all of the halls of the manor with fog machines to route the invisible man out. Radcliffe escaped, but later proved his innocence. ; Reading: Reading is a town located in the county of Berkshire in England. Actor Paul Goddard, best known for playing the role of Stark on the sci-fi series Farscape was born in Reading on October 18th (year unknown). ; Slaughtered Lamb: The Slaughtered Lamb is an old world pub found on the moors of Northern England. The patrons of the pub were characteristically an insular bunch, who had little tolerance for outsiders. They knew well of the local folklore, particularly that of werewolves and decorated the interior of the pub with pentacles and other sigils designed to ward off evil. In 1981, American hitchhikers David Kessler and Jack Goodman came to the pub seeking shelter. The residents were very cold towards them and warned them about staying clear of the moors. David and Jack failed to heed their advice and were soon attacked by a werewolf. An American Werewolf in London (1981) Films that take place in * An American Werewolf in London * Behemoth, the Sea Monster * Clockwork Orange, A (1971) * Captain America: The Winter Soldier * Core, The (2003) (partially) * Curse of the Fly * Dracula (1931) * Drácula * Dracula A.D. 1972 * Dracula's Daughter * Earth vs. the Flying Saucers (partially) * First Men in the Moon (1964) * Invisible Man, The (1933) * Invisible Man Returns, The (1940) * Quatermass Xperiment, The * Quatermass II * Satanic Rites of Dracula, The * Time After Time (1979) * Van Helsing: The London Assignment TV shows that take place in * A for Andromeda * Class * Day of the Triffids * Doctor Who * Life on Mars (2006) * Penny Dreadful * Sarah Jane Adventures, The * Strangerers, The * Tripods, The * UFO Books that take place in * Anno Dracula * First Men in the Moon, The * War of the Worlds Comics that take place in * Anno Dracula Vol 1 * FreakAngels Vol 1 * Surgeon X Vol 1 Characters from * Abby Maitland * Alexandra Price * Alfred Pennyworth * Alistair Frith * Allison Larkin * Anne-Marie * Astra Logue * Barbara Minerva * Ben Jackson * Bill Potts * Benjamin Cox * Bill Masen * Brendan Millar * Cheryl Masters * Clara Oswald * Cookie * Cosmo, Phantom of Disguise * Curator Doctor Originally from Gallifrey (presumably). * Danny Pink * Dodger * Donna Noble * Edward Hyde * Eric Brooks * Ernest Reinhart * Esme Hammond * Frank Griffin (I) * Frank North * Gary Lester * Geoffrey Hawkes * Geoffrey Radcliffe * George Stacy * Godfrey Bayliss * Granworthy * Hal Yorke * Harriet Jones * Helen Manson * Helena Wells * Horrobin * Jack Coker * Jack Griffin * Jack the Ripper (possibly) * Jackie Tyler * Jackie Tyler (II) * Jake Simmonds * Janet Blake * Jeffrey Garth * Jenny Flint * Jessica Van Helsing * Jo Payton * Joan Clayton * John Benton * John Constantine * John Goss * John Lumic * John Fleming * Jonathan Harker * J.S. Hirsch * Kate Lethbridge-Stewart * Kevin Plunder * Kevin Thompson * KK * Laura Bellows * Lavinia Putney * Lorrimer Van Helsing * Lucas Brand * Lucy Westenra * Maximilian Arturo * Melanie Bush * Michael Beadley * Michael Radcliffe * Mickey Smith * Mister Cotton * Mister Proteus * Mortimer Toynbee * Mrs. McGuire * Natasha Miles * Nora Gainsborough * Octavia Putney * Orson Pink * Oscar Putney * Pam De Beaufort * Peggy Carter/MCU * Pete Tyler * Pete Tyler (II) * Polly Wright * Quincy Harker * R.M. Renfield * Rachel Ackroyd * Ray Monde * Richard Cobb * Rita-Anne Smith * Roger Huntoon * Roger Wyndam-Pryce * Rory Williams * Rose Tyler * Rupert Giles * Serafine Pigot * Squires * Susan Gallagher * Tina McGee * Tobias Vaughn * Una * Wesley Wyndam-Pryce * William Pratt * Willie Spears * Winslow Schott }} People who were born in People who died in External Links * at Wikipedia * England at Headhunter's Horror House Category:England References ---- Category:Doctor Who: The Time Warrior/Miscellaneous Category:Timecop/Locations Category:United Kingdom Category:England